


Darkness into Light

by Lunakarkateclipse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunakarkateclipse/pseuds/Lunakarkateclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is a half angel half demon, but he doesn't know it yet.<br/>Gamzee is a demon and Karkat's bff who is set on protecting his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> My co-author has yet to get an archive of our own so I'm using her YouTube username which is Aloistrancyftw 123456. You can thank her for all the action scenes and the Gamzee povs.

"Run!"

"No I'm not leaving without you Gamzee."

"Just go, I'll be fine trust me. Meet me in the place we always meet OK, it's fine Karkat just go."

I'm sure you're confused, but of course you would if that wasn't the beginning, so for your reading pleasures that's where I'll start.

I guess it started when I was at work. I work at a Starbucks across the street from my father's antique shop.

Gamzee, my friend usually met me there, sometimes bringing random things he got from work.

He was a little later than normal this day, but I put it to rest thinking he was helping some random customer that wont stop asking him questions.

"Hey Karkat, we have a venti caramel frap!" My coworker, Vriska yelled over to me and threw me the cup.

I sighed and started fulfilling the coffee order.

I hear the ring of the bell and look up.

"Hey Gamzee," I wave at him.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

Vriska looked over at him with a death glare, they never did like each other.

"Nothing, So what random pointless thing do you have today?" I say.

"Just this," He holds out his hand and opens it to reveal a ruby necklace, from my knowledge of antiques it looked genuine.

"Wow... it's beautiful, how did you get it?"

"It's just something they gave to me."

"And your giving this to me?"

He nods.

"You serious?"

"Completely, it's yours."

"Thanks," I put it on.

"You want to go with me to the park after your shift?"

"Sure Gamzee that will be fun." I say as I finish the brew.

"Caramel Frappuccino," I yell out.

A white male with short black hair got his drink and sat down next to his long brown haired female friend.

A few minutes later my shift ended and I left.

Vriska's shift was a few minutes longer than mine so she had to deal with these assholes.

Me and Gamzee chatted about our days mot of the time, Gamzee messed around on the jungle gym a little, but over all it was a fun trip.

It was dark when we left and to tell you the truth it was a little spooky.

I was stopped by Gamzee who just looked around.

"Gamzee, what's going on?"

"I hear something."

"What are you hearing?"

"..."

We stood in silence for a wile when shadows waled forward.

"Satan orders for the halfie." A female voice spoke.

"Well he can't hive him." Gamzee told them bluntly.

"Gamzee..."

"Run."

"What?"

The three seemed to advance.

"Run!"

"I'm not leaving without you Gamzee!"

"Just go, I'll be fine trust me. Meet me in the place we always meet OK, it's fine Karkat just go." Gamzee told me with all the truth Gamzee could ever have.

I just nodded and ran, not looking back.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee fights demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a courtesy of my coauthor, Aloistrancyftw 123456
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Vriskaを信用してはいけません

Karkat turned around and ran. 

I looked over to the three demons and smiled.

"Let's do this."

I had a feeling that I would be explaining a lot to Karkat, but that really didn't matter right then.

I analysed my attackers.

There was one female and two males, all of a very week class.

This is going to be as easy as a motherfucking pie.

My claws appeared from my used to be normal looking nails.

I advanced toward the female, she seemed like she was in charge.

She tried to swing at me, but I dodged and clawed at her chest. She avoided my attack, but I did manage to claw her shoulder.

She jumped back and hissed, her eyes glowing a dark green.

It seems that have forgot about the two males, for I felt a sharp pain in both of my sides. This is going to be much harder than I thought.

I jumped back, clawing one of the males on the cheek as I did.

My eyes glowing purple, I spread my wings. They were filled with holes, and decorated with golden jewelry to show my class.

The demons froze for a second seeing that I was a prince; perfect time to strike.

I flew up and charged down at them, slicing all three of them in half.

Blood covered my entire body. I snapped my fingers, making my demon parts go away, as well as cleaning up the blood and the bodies.

I then decided the story I was going to tell Karkat, and started heading to the bridge.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat inquires Gamzee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys because I will update tomorrow too! X3 Enjoy the update!

I stopped my running to look back. Gamzee looked anything but human. Then again nether did those three things.

This was most confused I was in entire life.

The fight was big.

Gamzee had holey wings and to that sight the three kind of froze in which I wondered why.

The three were soon cut in half in one gliding swoop.

The part of the fight before that was a blur, but for some reason Gamzee had claws and wings, and nothing was making any fucking sense.

I took the time after he killed then to get under the bridge. I had so many questions for this guy.

"Hey Kar-"

"You mister have a lot of explaining to do."

"Well I was going to explain that-"

"You had fucking wings Gamzee."

"I have no idea what your motherfucking talking about." He whistled.

"Gamzee I swear to fucking gog."

He did an awkward smile and shrugged.

"I guess I have to tell you the truth now don't I."

"Yes, yes you do."

"Well I'm a...magical fairy!"

"God damn it Gamzee," I sigh, "What are you really."

"A demon."

'Waa..."

"and I'm protecting you."

"Protecting me from what?"

"Other demons."

"Like the other three?"

He nods.

"Why did they call me a halfie?"

"Because your a half angel half demon spawn."

"What?"

"Yeah, your father is a angel and your mother is a demon."

"This is crazy." I said refusing to believe any of it.

"I'm guessing what you saw is crazy too."

I sigh, "OK, I believe you, what now?"

"You go back home, you have a family, act like nothing happened."

"How am I going to do that, people are trying to kill me."

"It's fine trust me."

"Ok, but wont this be putting them in danger?"

"No, I mean those two have more experience than you."

"Ok, see you tomorrow then."

"Or course."

At that point I had no idea what would happen next, I would just hope for the best.


	4. 4

I came home a little flustered about what was going on, but tried my best to cover it.

How can I act like nothing happened?

"Welcome back dearest brother! How was your day?" My brother Kankri questioned.

"Good? I mean it was the same as always."

"Where did you go after your shift?"

"I hanged out with my friends at the park."

Kankri looked over at me, "Karkat is something troubling you?"

"No nothing's troubling me Kankri, what gave you that idea?"

"Well you don't look OK," Kankri said, "The shop should be closing in a little wile, want to help me clean this place up while I help the costumers?"

"Sure," I say as I start to put a few things up.

"Just know this, it okay to talk to me about things." Kankri looked over at me.

"Okay."

We finished up with the shop and went upstairs. Our father, Signless was sitting at the dining table.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" He smiled.

"Good." I shrugged.

"I would say better than usual." Kankri smiled.

"You two want something to eat?"

"I'm good."

"No thank you."

I sigh and go to my room, what was I going to do? It's not like I could tell them about this, but then again Gamzee said something about them having more experience.

I fall over on the bed. This is stupid.

The next day I went to work like normal, but things weren't really going to be normal were they.

The day continued, I handed out a few coffees and things were casual. 

"Hey Karkat, I heard you got attacked yesterday." Vriska whistled.

'Where did you hear that?" I look over at her.

"You know, some people, I personally wouldn't trust Gamzee."

"What do you mean by that?" I continue filling up the coffee cup.

"Well he did say he was a demon, don't demons lie?" Vriska whispered.

At that point I didn't even notice she knew things she shouldn't. For some reason, she made sense.

"But, he protected me."

"Probably just a ruse to get closer to you."

I handed a male his coffee and he left leaving the Starbucks empty.

"You can trust me Karkat, I wouldn't lie, would I?" She smiled.

"Well I-"

"Come out back with me Karkat, I need to show you something, it important."

"But what about the shop?"

"There is no one here, it's fine Karkat it will only be a second."

At that moment I heard the bell ring, but I couldn't stop my own body from following her.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee tries to stop Vriska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is courtesy of my brother Aloistrancyftw123456

I walked into the Starbucks, the bell on the door ringing as I did. I looked at the counter only to see Karkat being dragged into the back by a spider I know all too well.

I rushed over, jumping over the counter, and ran back after them into the back. 

He was my Karbro and no one else could have him.

"VRISKA!!!" I yelled running into the back room.

"Piece of shit is that you?" Vriska had Karkat trapped in one of her webs. She was a spider demon, meaning that she was like a spider in catching her "prey" and she had powers somehow related to spiders.

"Vriska let him go!" My eyes flashed purple.

"Ooooooooh soooooooo scary," She rolled her eyes as they glowed blue, "You gunna fight me pussy?" she cooed.

I looked at Karkat not wanting to scare him, but if I was going to win this fight I would need all my demon parts: she was a higher demon after all. Wings and claws popped out. Long horns grew from my head decorated in golden rings with silver chains. I kept my tail hidden, for that's the most sensitive part of a demon.

"Let's do this bitch!" I screamed.

Her horns, claws, wings and to my advantage, tail grew from her body. her horns were weird shaped, one folded and the other looked like it had a crescent moon on top of it. Her horns were decorated with bronze rings and chains, for her mother was leader of the royal guard. Her wings were also decorated in bronze. 

"Bring it on big boy." She replied. Vriska clawed at me, but I dodged by sliding under it. I clawed at her tail and she screeched in pain

"Shit, you bitch!" She screamed.

She webbed my feet to the ground, so I couldn't move.

I blasted a ray of magical energy at her, but she dodged. She started reinforcing the webbing on my feet. If I didn't hurry, I would be motherfucking screwed. I suddenly had an idea. I used as much energy as I could muster and made a normal looking bubble.

"A fucking bubble?" Vriska looked unimpressed, "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

The bubble encased her and you could hear panicking knocks on the bubble. The bubble seemed normal at first, but once someone was trapped inside it turned black, encasing them in darkness that not even spiders could see through.

I used a magic ray to free Karkat from his trap. He looked absolutely terrified. He really had no idea what was going on. I blasted a hole through the ceiling, picked up Karkat bridal style, and flew away from the Starbucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again, Luna's back tell a friend.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Gamzee see Sollux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful brother drew a cover! Its a little large, but I don't really know how to fix that... thank his wonderful awesomeness by going to his deviantart, link down below!!   
> Link: http://aloistrancy123456.deviantart.com/

It seems that the more I look at Gamzee, the more he looks less human, but I suppose that was just who he was.

At that moment I had no idea what was going on. Vriska was a demon, Gamzee was a domon, and now they're battling.

As the battle went on I worried for my own life.

The battle was soon won by Gamzee trapping Vriska in a magical fucking bubble.

Gamzee freed me and picked me up and flew off, it took me a little wile for me to snap back into reality, but I did.

"Gamzee, what the fuck, put me down!"

"Now that's the Karbro I know," he smiled, "but no can do brother, we need to go somewhere safe."

"Were are we going anyway?" I huff.

"To someone we know."

We landed at Sollux's house for some reason and Gamzee knocked at the door.

"Woah, Gamzee you look weird, and... KK? Seriously what the fuck?" Sollux looked at us.

"Opps I forgot I was still in this motherfucking form brother." Gamzee said quickly turning to his human form.

"Okay come in, tell me everything." Sollux said gesturing inside.

"Gamzee can you out me down now?" I say looking up at him.

"Fine." He says putting me down.

"Thank you," huffing again I walk inside.

"Okay so to sum it up Gamzee is a demon who is protecting KK because he's a half angel half demon spawn, who has the power to over throw Satan if he knew ho to use them. And because your on the run you need refuge in my house." Sollux says.

"Yes," I nod.

"This is insane," Sollux sighs, "I only have one extra bedroom."

"I'll sleep on the couch," I put in.

"Okay then," Sollux says.

"Hey bro do you have friends over?" Sollux's brother Matuna ran into the room.

"Yes Matuna,"

Hey you two!" Matuna smiled, "My name is Matuna!"

"Hi motherfucking bro Matuna!" Gamzee grinned, "My name is motherfucking Gamzee."

"Uh, hi," I say, "My name is Karkat."

"Nice to meet you two," He smiled before turning back to Sollux, "RIght! I was going to tell you that I beat your high score."

"You little shit," with that Sollux went off to beat his bother at Mario Kart.

"I'm a little worried about my family," I sigh, "They may be annoying pricks at times, but I still love them."

"They're probably motherfucking fine bro." Gamzee consoled me.

"I hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間のストランドが切断されるウィル。


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska, just Vriska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^u^

It took me forever to get out of that stupid bubble my pussy ex put me in, but I managed.

That fucking dick made me lose my prey!

This bitch was getting in my way, and it was pissing me off. No one pisses off the future captain of the royal guard!

I'm pretty positive that now new word was spreading that the motherfucking son of Satan was protecting the halfie.

I needed to get Karkat alone, hit him somewhere where it hurts him the most. 

This is going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters are so easy.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat gets a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm not dead! Not like you guys care... enjoy!

I ended up playing video games with Sollux, Matuna, and Gamzee most of the day. Psiioniic asked me about Signless, if he was doing good. I texted my brother a few times, at least they were okay.

I couldn't stop worrying most of the day, though Gamzee tried his best to console me.

The day soon passed and though some of us fell asleep, mostly Mituna, we decided to stay up and watch some movies.

We were in the middle of the movie when my cell phone rang. The number was my house phone.

I walked out of the room to answer the phone, though Sollux probably paused it to listen to my conversation.

"Hey guys hows it go-" I froze.

"Hey Karkat."

"Vriska?!" I managed to gasp.

"Nice to hear your voice again you little twerp. Now let's get to the point. I just happened upon an angel and look, another halfie, but man can they put up a fight! I was thinking we could put the angel to slave work, but the halfie, who knows what would happen to him. You know what, let me cut you a deal, you come to the park alone and I'll let these two go, if your later than twelve then these two get there fate in hell. See you then karkles," She hung up after that.

"Who's Vriska?" Sollux asked.

"A demon who kidnapped my family," I turned around.

"Woah, what?" He gasped.

I looked over at Gamzee who looked like he would murder her just for pleasure.

"She said I have to go to the park at twelve, alone."

"What, you can't go alone!" Sollux said.

"He has to," Gamzee sighed angrily, "She can tell if he's not, we need someway to help him without actually being there."

"I got it!" Sollux shuffled through a box of random tech things, "Were this,"

He handed me a little ear piece. 

"Using this we can hear anything that's going on, if something goes wrong Gamzee can fly over there and kick some demon butt." Sollux said.

I place the thing in my ear.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A totally uneventful evening for Karkat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Dead Again!!!!

"I hope this works." 

I walked forward, listening in on what Gamzee had to say from the head piece he was wearing, Sollux had one too. I suppose they were kinda like walkie talkies. 

"You are aware that this is a trap right?" Sollux said.

"Yes I'm fucking aware of that, but Gamzee's fast right?"

"I'm not sure maybe not as fast as Vriska,"

"I beg to differ." Gamzee said.

I shook my head, these little disputes made me remember the times before, this.

I walk forward, through this night fog that had settled on the park.

"God this is fucking creepy," I huffed under my breath.

"Ah Karkat glad your here."

I jumped and looked over at the spider bitch.

"Let's skip the chit chat fucker, were's my family?" I stare at her.

"Well I thought about it a little an I think I changed my mind." She did a little snap.

"Hey!" my hands were pulled behind my back.

"I decided to keep all three of you. I'm sure Satan would like to see the little twerp causing all the trouble. "

She walked closer to me. He eyes squinted.

"What is this?" She took the earpiece from my ear, "Hum, is this were you call home base?"

Her smile turned a little more sinister when she held the mic to her mouth.

"I've got you in check Gamzee, your move." 

Then she crushed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat has guts damn! Hey guys I might be writing this more recently if maybe i cant get to 50 kudos? Idk I just really don't hay time, if you really want it I can use some of my Saturdays so just tell me in the comments what you think about it and I'll update more from there.
> 
>  
> 
> fun fact: I actually imagined this chapter in comic form.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I'll try to update this story more often. Probably every Friday, but I might be a little late sometimes. I'll tell you if I need a break. Thank you reading and following this story, even though I'm really bad. ^u^

"You are aware that this is a trap right?" I sigh at the fail of a plain that we concocted.

"Yes I'm fucking aware of that, but Gamzee's fast right?" Karkat asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe not as fast as Vriska." I pointed out.

"I beg to differ." Gamzee walked in the room, wings out, sipping a glass of water.

I roll my eyes. Sitting at my desk I spin around in my swivel chair listening into the conversation.

"Ah Karkat glad your here," I sat up as I hear the females voice.

"Let's skip the chit chat fucker, where's my family."

"Well I thought about it a little and I think I changed my mind," Gamzee jumped out the window and flew out of sight.

"Hey!"

"I think I'm going to keep all three of you,I'm sure Satan would like to see the little twerp that caused him all this trouble."

I hear footsteps as she gets closer to Karkat.

I decide it's a good idea to hack into the security feed at this time.

'What is this?" Well shit, "Hum , is this were you call home base?"

"I've got you in check Gamzee, your move."

I freeze as I hear Karkat's earpiece disconnect.

I hear Gamzee from the other earpiece. 

"Gamzee, there gone." I look at the screen feed.

" Yeah. I know, I just arrived. So this is the game that spider bitch is playing." Gamzee muttered.

"Gamzee you should get back over here." I say to him.

"I'm going after them,"

"Gamzee, this is bigger than you. We need help."

"Who would be willing to help us anyway?"

"I have to call someone."


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To say sorry for that long hiatus I give you two chapters.

I sit on my bed reading random fan fictions online. 

I flip though the pictures on the screen trying to find one I haven't already read when the phone rang.

I perk up, wondering if it's for me.

"Nepeta it's fur you!" My mother calls from down stairs.

I slide downthe banister and jump into a chair while grabbing the phone.

"Hello Nepeta here." I answer the phone.

"Yeah this is Sollux. I need your help."

"With what?"

"Well it turns out your brother has been kidnapped by evil demons." Sollux said, his voice slowly turning into a mumble.

"Not like this matters, but which?" I ask, "Karkat or Kankri?"

"Both."

"What about Signless?"

"Him too."

"Really?"

"I'll tell you the full story when you get there."

I sigh. What got them into this mess?

"I'll be late fur dinner." I tell my sister, Meulin as I spread my wings and fly off.

I decided not to tell Disciple that her one true love has gotten kidnapped for the reason of avoiding her murderous rampages, also I got this.

I knew not telling Karkat he was a halfie was bound to go wrong eventually, but then again I guess we all thought it would work.

flew in through the window.

"Hello Sollux and- wait Gamzee is a demon. What the fuck."

Gamzee looked over at Sollux, "How come she knows about their powers and Karkat doesn't know about her powers and she does one, two, Karkat has sisters?"

"We all found out about our powers coincidentally, either by jumping off something or watching our parents turn." I explain, "Karkat wasn't dumb and jumped off a tree or building. He also likes to keep to himself, so he never knew. And yes Karkat has sisters. Now answer my question on what's going on?"

I listen in on there explanation. At the end I had a little question about something in the beginning.

"If demons wanted to see what the power surges were, wouldn't the angels be curious too?"

"I would assume so, but I haven't seen them. They might be watching from a far."

"How do we get to hell then?"

"I'll motherfucking show you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out that I didn't need to put summaries on the chapters.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If your wondering why Nepeta lives in a different house then her siblings. I can answer that. A demon and an angel living in the same house would give off a lot of red flags. Also four kids with crazy power surges all in one place is also a big red flag. This was just in case you were wondering. The chances are you wont read this though.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^u^ Hope you like this addition to the story.

We walked into an open area.

Nepeta looked over at me and raised her eyebrow.

"How are we going to get to hell from here Gam?" She asked.

I smiled and stomped twice on the ground.

The ground started rumbling and shaking like an earthquake just hit this one area.

"What's going on?" Sollux asked freaking out.

The ground ripped apart and all you could see was the darkness down below.

"Ladies first." Sollux said in a nervous way.

Nepeta smiled as she walked down first.

Before she reached the bottom she stopped us.

"We don't want anyone to know that we're here. Follow my lead."

As she walked her steps were light and precise. We followed her in a similar way.

She put her finger up to her mouth as she took out some of the guards. Her magic effecting them as there bodies disappeared.

"Okay Gamzee, were do they keep there prisoners?"

"The Vantas family would probably be taken to a higher guarded area. You motherfuckers should follow me."

I walked toward a dark stair. The staircase we took before simply took us to my home. I had a feeling they would be in a dungeon here. 

"There would be a chance there would be a lot of motherfucking guards we'd need to take out." I stopped them.

"Then I'm ready." Nepeta smiled.

"You'll need this," I handed a dagger to Sollux, "It will be able to kill demons easily."

Sollux nodded as we walked down our second set of stairs. 

Like I thought, we were faced with another set of guards.

Nepeta acted quickly taking out the few that noticed our presence.

Sollux did his best, but wasn't as skilled. 

I held myself back from torturing them and killed them silently.

Sollux wiped blood off his shirt, "So were now?"

"I can feel there presence." Nepeta said, "Come on."

We ran. Our feet making noise on the cold red floors.

We turned a corner. Without hesitation I killed the guards in front of the cells door. We looked inside.

"Kankri!" Nepeta smiled.

"SIgnless is here too," Kankri answered, "Do you have Karkat?"

"He's not with you?" I asked.

"No he was taken somewhere else," Signless answered.

"Why?" Sollux asked.

"The youngest is the most powerful," Nepeta answered, "Thats why in the olden days the oldest had more. To even it out. The more magic disappeared the less need to even it out. He also has larger more crazy power surges."

As she spoke she unlocked the cell.

The two walked out.

"Did you see were they took him?" I asked.

"They went this way," Kankri answered, pointing.

We ran down the hallway.

"Gamzee!" I hear Karkat from across the hallway.

I start running faster.

Karkat runs into me and we embrace.

"How did you get out?" I asked.

"Well I got some help." He pointed to a demon.

She was someone I knew all too well. She used to work for Vriska and frankly I never trusted the motherfucker.

"Hello Gamzee."

"Hello Terezi."

Silent hatred.


	13. 13

I had no idea where they were taking me, and frankly I didn't care.

They dragged me along pushing and pulling me even at the moments where I wasn't struggling.

Demons.

I was separated from my family a while back. They we're taking me somewhere different.

They brought me to an open cell and shoved me into it.

Anger built up inside of me, but I was wise enough to say nothing. 

I eyed my surroundings.

The room was made out of some sort of stone, though it wasn't anything I've ever seen. It was void of anything. In a room full of nothing it's hard to find anything you can get out with.

I touched the walls. They we're as cold as ice. The color of the wall was completely opposite of what it felt like.

It was like rooming in a freezer. Not what you would expect in hell.

It's times like these where I wished I read Dante's Inferno. I suppose it wouldn't be completely accurate though.

I sat on the floor, back against the wall and evaluated the situation.

Vriska was faster than Gamzee and now I'm here.

Defeat.

'One fight can't dictate a war,' I thought to myself.

There's no time to wait for someone to save me. I needed my own way out.

At that moment I heard talking from outside.

"I'm here to talk to the prisoner." A female voice said through the door.

"Authorization?"

"Vriska Serket," Oh great, "She wanted information before he's sentenced to his fate."

"Make it quick." The two guards open the door. 

The woman walked in.

Her hair was short and she had red sun glasses on. She was holding some sort of cane. Was she blind?

She sat next to me.

"Hello." Her scratchy voice said to me.

"Hi," I said to her resentfully.

Her voice spoke quieter after the hello.

"Now don't act like that. I haven't even introduced myself yet," She said, "My name is Terezi Pyrope. Your Karkat yes? Well I'm here to break you out of here."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"What's wrong? You don't want to be rescued?" Terezi's face turned confused.

"No! I mean, don't you guys hate me?"

Terezi shrugged, "We usually just listen to higher ups. I currently don't want to listen to mine, Vriska Serket. Well the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Now you stay here. I'll be right back."

She walked out of the cell and started to continue talking the guards. Suddenly I hear two wacks.

"Come on out Karkat." She opened the cell door.

From the looks of it, she knocked out the guards using her cane.

"Um, thanks" I said as I walked over there unconscious bodies.

"Don't mention it, not come on."

We run across the hall, passing around corners. Suddenly I stop, Gamzee.

I call his name and he looks at me.

We run down the hallway soon meeting at each other.

"How did you get out?" He asked.

"Well I got some help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Terezi for your soul.


End file.
